Not Your Fault
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: John Overland va chercher ses enfants qui sont partis faire du patin à glace sur l'étang.


**Not Your Fault**

« C'est moi ! » annonça John Overland en tapant des bottes sur le bord de la porte pour ne pas mettre de la neige à l'intérieur.

« Qui ça, moi ? » interrogea Emily, souriant d'un air innocent, en venant embrasser son mari.

« Mais le soleil de ta vie, bien sûr ! »

« Quelle modestie » commenta-elle sans cesser de sourire. « Pas trop fatigué ? »

John haussa une épaule.

« Ca aurait pu être pire. Et toi ? Les enfants se sont tenus à carreau, pour une fois ? »

« Partis étrenner leurs patins tout neufs. Ils devraient bientôt rentrer, ça fait déjà deux heures qu'ils sont dehors et je voudrais éviter qu'ils attrapent la mort. »

« Tu veux que j'aille les chercher ? » proposa l'homme.

Emily battit exagérément des paupières.

« Si mon héros veut bien s'en donner la peine… »

John sentit ses lèvres se retrousser alors qu'il repartait dans le froid piquant de la journée finissante, en direction de l'étang.

Le plan d'eau n'était pas loin du tout, à peine dix minutes de marche à travers les bois. Si jamais il y avait eu un accident, aller et revenir n'aurait pas été long. Mais John savait que son diablotin de fils ne laisserait jamais sa sœur se faire la moindre égratignure. Jackson était fou d'Emma depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle.

Il s'attendait à voir ses enfants occupés à patiner sur la glace, peut-être à voir Jack aider sa cadette qui serait tombée sur les fesses. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir une paire de patins abandonnés près de la rive. Et surtout, il ne s'attendait pas à voir un trou à moitié refermé dans la surface glacée de l'étang.

John Overland se figea comme un homme qui vient de recevoir une balle en plein cœur.

 _Non._

Purement et simplement. _Non._

Ses yeux bruns commencèrent à examiner follement les berges enneigées, à la recherche d'un indice qui contredirait l'horreur suggérée par le trou dans la glace. Un indice, rien qu'un seul…

 _Là !_

Des empreintes dans la neige, s'enfonçant sous le couvert des bois. L'homme s'élança, le cœur battant à tout rompre, répétant désespérément une prière adressée à qui voudrait bien l'entendre et surtout, l'exaucer.

La piste menait tout droit à un taillis composé de plusieurs jeunes bouleaux, leurs branches emmêlées se rejoignant à environ trois mètres au-dessus du sol pour constituer un toit de fortune, laissant une trouée de terre toute nue par terre.

Une silhouette toute fine habillée d'une robe brune était recroquevillée sur le carré de terre.

« Emma ? » appela doucement John.

La silhouette grelotta et laissa échapper un bruit étranglé – un gémissement ou un sanglot. John s'accroupit lentement et progressa presque sur quatre pattes jusqu'à la bordure du mouchoir de terre.

Il se rappelait l'été d'il y a deux ans, quand sa fille avait cassé par inadvertance un plat en céramique qu'Emily avait reçu en cadeau de mariage. Persuadée que sa mère allait la haïr, la petite avait couru se cacher dans la remise à bois du village et n'en était sortie qu'après avoir été rassurée par Jack que personne ne la détesterait pour l'accident.

 _Un accident._

« Emma » appela de nouveau John. « C'est papa. »

Les épaules couvertes de tissu brun tremblèrent et elle émit un nouveau sanglot. John avala sa salive.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

Un sanglot plus audible, cette fois. Accompagné d'un mot.

« Si. »

« Pourquoi tu penses ça, mon cœur ? » demanda-t-il gentiment.

Une respiration hachée. Il attendit.

« Je suis allée sur la glace fine. »

John ne put retenir un frisson d'horreur. Sa petite fille debout sur la glace en train de craquer et de se fendiller sous ses pieds, n'attendant qu'un prétexte pour se briser et s'ouvrir sur une eau glaciale qui tuait plus certainement qu'un coup de couteau…

Sa petite fille qui avait été accompagnée de son frère, lequel était prêt à tout pour elle. Absolument tout.

 _Un trou dans la glace._

John s'obligea à reprendre la parole.

« Mais Jack était là pour toi. »

Un silence.

« Il a dit que ce serait comme jouer à la marelle » lâcha Emma.

Et d'un seul coup, elle se retourna et John vacilla lorsqu'il reçut dans les bras une fillette de neuf ans qui pleurait comme si son monde venait de s'effondrer.

Il la serra contre lui en battant furieusement des paupières pour chasser les larmes.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute » murmura-t-il.

« Je suis désolée » gémissait sa fille contre son épaule. « Je suis désolée… »

John sentit l'humidité se répandre sur ses joues et la douleur se diffuser dans sa poitrine alors qu'il ajustait son étreinte.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute » répéta-il.


End file.
